


A Promise | Asanoya

by Omi_Omi_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Omi_kun/pseuds/Omi_Omi_kun
Summary: With each passing day Asahi watched the life slowly fade from the feathered boy's eyes, until the boy stopped looking up at the long haired brunette. His bird like legs wobbled as Asahi quickly reacted catching him. "Okay that's it, I'm carrying you until we find a town.""But I-I'm fine reall-""No Nishinoya, I can't deal with watching you force yourself to continue. It's fine, I promise."Asahi got down letting Nishinoya climb onto his back, he felt the boy's head rest onto his shoulder. "Only because you promised."
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 21





	1. One

"You idiot that's not how you use a sword!"  
.....  
"Dear, why couldn't you just listen to your cousin?"  
"Really? Asahi Azumane we raised you better than this! Listen to your cousin or we will give him the throne."

Asahi walked down the big hallway's of his parent's castle, his hair in a high bun as his sword was attached to his hip. He was supposed to head down to the stables with his cousin but the man was still asleep, Asahi stood in front of his door heaving in a heavy sigh before pushing open the door.

"Daichi wake up, we have to head out to deliver the crown to the neighboring kingdom."  
"Yeah, yeah. Just wait a second and we'll head down."

One his cousin was finished getting ready they walked down to the stables, Asahi held a leather bag with the jeweled crown inside, the crown was made for the newly wed queen that everyone seemed to love. Her eldest daughter was someone Asahi's parents wanted him to get along with in case they were to set him up in a marriage.

He hopped up onto his black Clydesdale patting the mare's neck as he waited for his cousin to finish talking to the silver haired stable boy, they began their journey passing the farm filled planes of the outer kingdom and the small pine forest. 

The sun had begun to set as the stars peeked out from the darkened sky and the big blue moon slowly shown, his cousin slowed his horse until it came to a stop, Asahi following from behind. "What is it Daichi?"

The tan male pointed up at the star littered sky as the moon shined beautifully in the black sky. "It's a full moon, if any werewolves are out we're in trouble. We should camp for the night." Asahi looked up and nodded following Daichi's lead to a pot where they made a fire as laid down.

"That stable boy seems to like you Daichi."  
"Oh shut up! And his name is Sugawara Koshi, he's a really sweet boy.."

Asahi laughed patting Daichi's chest. "Look's like he caught the queen's knight in his-"  
"Hey, don't make that a joke, I don't want him involved in your father's crooked humor about whores."

"Have you two ever done anything?" Daichi smiled looking up at the sky with a love-sick look. "Oh? And you don't tell me?? C'mon what did you two do!"

"Ah well I took him out for a ride out to the crystal lake, we kinda cuddled, he told me stories about his life and I felt him move closer to me before his breathing became calmer and he fell asleep. Right in my arms, I could tell he was exhausted, so, I stayed with him till dawn."

Asahi watched as Daichi sat up grabbing the scarf around his neck with a happy look, Asahi's eyes widened as he recognized it, it was Suga's. 

"How about you man bun? Anyone you like?" Daichi watched as his cousin's shoulders slumped and he shook his head, he didn't find anyone in the kingdom attractive, yes some were pretty or handsome but they all approached him first a pretty good sign of they probably wanted him for the money.

The flaming embers began to tumble as the fire died and the moon was the only light, Daichi was already asleep same with the horses, Asahi sighed rolling onto his side letting sleep take over him.

.....

The two rode through rivers and mountains, passing taverns and abandoned cottages. They stopped when Daichi had stopped a glowing mushroom under the thick shadows of an oak tree, Asahi and him hopped off their horses walking over to it. An audible splash came from over the flower covered hill, they walked over peeking slightly over the grass seeing a black and purple creature.

It's body was similar to that of a deer but it's antlers resembled coral from the sea, it's eyes glittered like a thousand diamonds before it bounded away. "What the hell was that?"

"I- I have no idea, I've never seen it before.. And it doesn't exist in any book's I've read." Asahi's foot slipped as his face roughly hit the ground and a twig snapped under his weight, he rolled onto his back feeling blood run from his nose. "Damn you have the worst of luck Asahi."

A voice suddenly erupted from the forest in front of them. "Who is there?! I know you're both humans come out!" A slight fear hinted in Daichi's eyes as he got up pulling Asahi with him, they made eye contact with two werecats. 

"We're sorry for stepping on your lands, we just saw a weird looking creature and wanted to take a look when my cousin here slipped and nearly broke his nose." The two werecats looked at each other. "Follow us and forget about your horses, our lynx has em back at the camp."

Daichi sighed as the two followed the cat people. When they got to the camp Asahi was crowded by two female werecats they offered him a wet cloth to clean up the now dried blood, he nervously thanked them cleaning the blood from his face, he jumped when a loud voice came from no where.

"Let go of me you cat bastards! I'm a human! A human! I'm not part of those stupid crow people who keep stealing your hunts! Let me go!" Daichi and Asahi looked over seeing a short male with a blonde patch in his black hair, feathers grown from his pale skin and his hands had talons. He went quiet making eye contact with the two humans in the camp,

"You've gotta be shittin me. Why are the damn royal's here huh? They steal more from your people than I did! Hey! Don't touch my leg you fucking asshole! Man bun guy!" Asahi looked at the bird boy as the nervousness hit him like a rock. "Uh yeah?" The boy smirked.

"Hey! Man bun you look so strong and handsome! Please help me outta here, I'll do anything for ya!" Asahi, too scared to say no, hesitantly stepped toward the boy before Daichi stopped him.

"Don't be fooled, he's cursed you can tell by the scars where the feather's grew from, normal bird folk don't have that. If his curse affects humans you'd die in no time." They boy's soft look he gave Asahi faded into an angry glare towards the tan male.

"Asshole I need to get out of here." He spat at Daichi before one of the cat folk raised a big stick hitting him in the back as all the air left him and he passed out.

"Stupid bird." A dark furred cat folk spoke poking the knocked out boy, Daichi knew this one, he was Kuroo.

"Kuroo the king killer."

"Yes that's me. Welcome to my tribe Daichi, the queen's knight and Prince Asahi."

Asahi sighed in defeat as Kuroo ordered him to watch the bird boy, as much as he liked the native creatures to this land he was really scared of them, especially the small bird boy who looks or acts like he had cast down the leviathan. Lots of people had named Asahi 'The Prince of Courage' but he was none of that, he hated violence and is even scared of the wolf-dogs his family owned.

"What's up with you princey?" The long brown haired man looked down at the small and injured bird boy, he could feel the boy's anger from a mile away, it was terrifying. Quickly he looked at the tent entrance waiting for one of the cat folk to come and save him from this role, the boy's bird like feet kicked at his leg until he looked back over.

"Ha! You're scared of me?! Damn, I thought a prince like you would be fearless." Asahi rolled his eyes at the boy's words his hand unconsciously gripping the hilt of his sword, the tent door opened revealing a tried looking Daichi.

"Hey, how was the meeting with Kuroo?" Daichi locked eyes with his cousin a flame of pure hatred burned in them. "He has a mate named Kenma and the bastard almost made me watch them fuck because Kenma was aggressively cuddling him and he still wanted to talk to me about a trade."

Asahi laughed before getting smacked in the back of the head causing Daichi and the bird boy to laugh hysterically, the brown haired male groaned at the two before letting his shoulder blade length hair down, he took note of the bird boy's deep brown eyes that trailed up and down his figure studying every inch of him.

"Don't do that bird, you'll scare him."

"Daichi! Shut up! He doesn't need to know that!" The hide door of the tent opened once again revealing the messy black haired Kuroo, he had a grim look on his face when he locked eyes with Daichi, who, immediately got up. 

"What? What is it?"

"I just got word from two passerby's that a small village by your queen's kingdom was attacked and they request you back for it's an urgent matter, I and a few others will company you in case of a fight though I just got back from a journey."

Daichi nodded looking back at Asahi and the bird boy, the long haired prince already knew what was going to happen, he got up. "Bring Yuu, the bird boy I've been making you watch." With that Daichi and Kuroo left to go tack up the horses .

"That damn cat sure looks tired, I bet you if a fight breaks out his body will quit and he'll die, not like his mate ever sees him anyway." Asahi listened as if went quiet the sound of a sleepless night and a kindling fire was all there was, leaving the boy in the tent he stepped out to see a boy with blondish hair and calico ears and tail stomping over to were Kuroo and Daichi was.

"You are not fucking leaving Kuroo." Kuroo's black tail puffed up but relaxed when he saw the boy, stepping toward the angry calico he put out a hand before it was slapped away. "Hey, Kenma, it's okay-"

"No Tetsuro, you said that last time. You're injured from your last journey and it's still not healed! Just stay here!"

Daichi looked at Kuroo then Kenma, he felt bad. Looking at the calico boy he could feel his anger and sadness, Asahi walked up to the calico looking at Kuroo with slight glare. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder seeing Kuroo's tail bush up and his ears fold back.

"Hey, you may be a prince but I will kill you right here and now. Do, not,, touch him."

Asahi stepped back letting his hands off meeting Kenma's golden eyes before they detached themselves to look over at Kuroo, he sighed turning around and speedily walking away. "Damn it, Daichi I'll be back I just need to talk with him I'm sorry."

Asahi and Daichi watched at Kuroo jogged after the blonde boy disappearing into the big hide tent, the two looked at each other. "Asahi you stay here I'll go get Nishinoya."

"Who is Nishinoya?"

"The bird kid." With that Daichi was gone leaving Asahi and the horses alone, he stared at the tent the two cat folk had disappeared into unknowingly walking over to it to listen to the conversation, he found a small whole in the tent looking through it.

Inside he saw Kenma sitting his Kuroo's lap as he hugged the blonde, the two stayed like that for a minute before a soft shaky voice broke it. "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry."

"Take me with."

Kuroo shifted his position so him and Kenma locked eyes. "You said you hate humans though, have I really been gone that long?" The blonde shook his head a soft giggle leaving him as Asahi watched Kuroo's eyes soften.

"The human with a man bun was willing to comfort me even though I'm a cat folk and he's a human, it was really sweet.." Kuroo's softened eyes hinted at jealousy, he leaned in pressing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Keep talking like that and he'll annoy me even more."

"He is kinda cute, I'm not a big fan of the beard he's tryna grow though, he'd probably give really good cuddles and he seems like the type to be really good in-" Kenma's words were cut short as Kuroo crashed their lips together, Asahi heard a soft noise leave the blonde.

His gut told him to leave but he couldn't move his body as the two cat folk continued, Kenma was now pinned to the floor as Kuroo pulled away. 

"Somebody's watching us Kitten."

Asahi froze, nervously he backed away from the whole passing by the door but was suddenly pulled into the tent. "Speaking of man bun. Here he is." He looked over to see Kenma's wide eyes that fluttered from him to Kuroo and back to him.

"H-Hi, Asahi, I think it was." Kenma's voice sounded more reserved than before as he grabbed the fur blanket covering his chest with pink dusted cheeks, Kuroo smirked looking at Asahi.

"Kitten I though you said you liked him?"

"Kuroo, i-it was a joke, let him go." Asahi watched as Kenma blushed even more, a low growl left Kuroo as he looked back locking eyes with the black furred male, he felt Kuroo's hands let go of him but he sat in front of the door.

"All right princey I'm gonna ask you some questions since you look like your enjoying this but you're scared."

"Uh o-okay."

Asahi felt small hands hesitantly grab his, he looked over making eye contact with Kenma, he didn't realize he intertwined his and the cat boy's hands. "Okay so either you like Kenma or you're like us and are just confused to fuck because you grew up in royalty."

"W-What do you mean like you?" Kuroo's tail twitched before he moved closer in front of Asahi. "You wanna see? I can just tell Daichi to go on ahead since you aren't feeling well and I can stay behind."

"Uhm, s-sure? Will we be able to catch up to him after though?"

Kuroo stood up placing his hands on his hips. "Maybe, that all depends on you, princey."

Asahi felt Kenma move onto his lap, the boy's soft hands moving up his clothed chest until they stopped at his shoulders, his cat like eye's met with Asahi's before his closed and he leaned in softly pressing their lips together. 

"Can I... Can I unbutton your shirt?" Kenma's soft voice put the prince at ease as he slightly nodded, once Kenma had finished unbuttoning his shirt their lips met once again. This time Asahi returned it as his hands felt down Kenma's small figure grasping his waist, he felt the calico boy's tongue lick his bottom lip before his tongue slid into his mouth. Asahi pulled him closer when Kenma wrapped his arms around his neck, the boy suddenly gasped and pulled away Asahi opened his eyes to see Kuroo pressing kisses onto his mate's neck.

"I-I should go-"

"Don't go princey, you're fun." Asahi moved into a comfortable position as Kenma was moved into Kuroo's lap, he watched as he softly caressed his mate mumbling soft words to him, until his eyes locked onto Asahi. "Come here, I'll show ya what to do." 

Asahi moved closer to the two cat folk Kenma moved sitting on the soft pelt ground as Kuroo moved over to the browned hair male. "You can do whatever you want, if Kenma is okay with it I'm okay with it. Hurt him, and I'll make sure you remember not to."

The long haired boy felt Kuroo's lips press against his neck. "H-Hey what're you- Ngh." Kenma had placed himself back on Asahi's lap slowly running his hands down his chest. "Kuroo, am I doing it right?" 

"Yeah, he looks like he's enjoying it."

Asahi felt Kenma mess with the belt on his waist, he leaned in connect him and the small boy's lips as Kuroo began to harshly suck on his neck. He felt himself moan into the kiss as Kenma smiled at it, once again the boy's small hands messed with the brunette's belt until it was loose.

Kuroo's hands were placed onto Asahi's waist as he moved up nibbling on the human's ear, Kenma pulled away from the kiss with a heavy pant, the prince felt Kuroo's hands travel down from his waist as his hands snaked into the boy's pants.

"H-Hey Kuroo, w-what're you-"

"Kuroo I said hurry the fuck up-" Everyone froze and looked at the open tent door that revealed a shocked Daichi. "What in the.. Asahi?!"

.....

On their journey back no one spoke to each other, not even Nishinoya made a sound, it was just the sound of hooves clacking and the warm breeze blowing through the air. Asahi looked up at the area seeing brunt farm houses and loose live stock, though it was just a glance he saw fear in his cousin's eyes. 

When the stables came into view the group saw a group of guards standing there looking into the damaged stables, Daichi quickly jumped off his horse running over to the stables, Asahi following right after. "What happened?!" The guards turned around stopping Daichi from getting through.

"Sorry but this is guard business not yours."

"I'm the queens knight let me in god damn it!" He pushed the guard seeing one inside holding someone to the ground, quickly moving inside he saw who it was. 

"Hey, hey let him go. Why're you doing that?" The guard holding Suga to the ground looked up at Daichi. "He hid when we asked to see him to see if he knew anything that happened last night."

"That's not a good reason to hold him down, let him go."

"I cant do tha-" Daichi pulled out his sword pointing it straight at the guard, the rest pulled their swords out and Suga began to cough. "Get off of him, or I'll cut your head off right here right now."

"Daichi! Think about what you're doing! That could put Suga in even more danger!" The guard smirked as Asahi yelled for his cousin, Daichi dropped his sword as he noticed fresh blood on the guard's hand. "Did you hurt him?"

"He was fighting against us so we had to put him to sleep for a minute." The once calmed anger in Daichi's eyes burned brighter. "Stand up, I'm the queen's knight you have to take orders from me." 

The guard got up as Daichi sat down picking Suga up and placing him in his lap, the boy's cheek was bruised and his lip had a deep cut, Asahi watched as Daichi's head fell as he held the boy closer. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you alone. I won't do it ever again, please forgive me Suga."

Only Suga's shaky breathing had answered him, the group of guards had already left, leaving the travelers. "Kenma what're you doing?" Asahi looked back seeing Kenma walk over to Daichi and Suga.

Daichi's arms tightened around Suga. "Can I see his injuries?"

...

The group camped out at the stables, Asahi was once again commanded to watch Nishinoya. "Soooo, what's with the hickey's on your neck?"

"W-What? I don't know what you're talking about." Nishinoya made a face at Asahi before letting out a long pain staking sigh. "I need to take a piss."

"Why did you tell me that! That's gross!"

"Mother fucker I am in binds I can't just get up and go!" 

Asahi opened his mouth to protest but stopped knowing Nishinoya was right, he grabbed the bird boy's arm pulling him up and walking out of the stables stopping for a second. "Daichi! I'm taking Nishinoya to the forest so he can do his business!"

Though no one answered Asahi prayed they heard him, the small boy was still scary to him. Once they reached the forest Nishinoya put his hands out so Asahi could undo his binds, once they were off he shook out his arms with a relieved laugh.

Something about that laugh made Asahi slightly smile before he quickly turned around, it was quiet before the sound of running footsteps came from behind him, he turned around seeing Nishinoya running towards him with an angry look. 

"H-Hey hold on wait! I'm sorry don't attack me-" Nishinoya had jumped on him and the two toppled down a hill, Asahi felt the bird boy's talons digging into his flesh. "Ow! Hey! Why're you attacking me?! I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly! That's why you fucking idiot! God!"

When the two stopped rolling down the hill Asahi kicked Nishinoya off of him and unsheathed his sword, his hair stuck up everywhere as he breathed heavily feeling blood run down from his cheek, in front of him was Nishinoya, his feathers were ruffled as he hunched over with a big smile, blood and saliva covered his sharp teeth.

"Why did I put my guard down around such a vulgar and savage creature like you?"


	2. Two

"Why did I put my guard down around such a vulgar and savage creature like you?"

The words echoed in Nishinoya's head as he stopped and looked at the ground, he wasn't a creature, he listened to Asahi's breathing hearing the partial wheeze in it. He stood up straight looking at his bloodied hands watching as he began to shake, he didn't want to become one of the bird people.

"I'm not."

Asahi glared at Nishinoya who looked frightened, like a little kid who just saw a monster in their room, he felt kind of bad but he held his ground. "I'm not a creature.. I'm a human. I don't wanna be this anymore, I don't wanna be one of them anymore! Please!"

Asahi froze as he watched the once angry boy begin to break down as his scaled hands ran up into his feathery hair, he dropped his sword listening to what Nishinoya was saying, he felt bad. He knelt down on the ground, looking at the now crying boy. 

"Nishinoya I'm sorry. I was angry.. Let me hold you, please?" Nishinoya didn't look up, but his bird like legs began to slowly move over as he pressed his face to Asahi's shoulder, the prince reached over placing a hand on his back rubbing it, he could feel the bumps and feathers of which they unwantedly grew from his back.

He felt the boy begin to calm as they stayed like that, a cold wind blew past them making Asahi look up seeing the sun begin to set. "We need to get back."

"Kuroo's going to kill me. He said he was going to.." 

"I won't let him, okay? I'll fight him if I have to."

"Okay.."

They both knew they had to get moving but neither of them moved, Asahi closed his eyes breathing in Nishinoya's pine like scent as he slowly ran his hand through his feather like hair. "You're kinda scary when you're angry Asahi."

"Speak for yourself, you're terrifying, I thought you were going to eat me."

Asahi watched as Nishinoya move locking eyes with him as the back of they boy's talon ran across his bloodied cheek. "You are kind of tasty."

"Hey! Don't do that!" He slightly swatted Nishinoya's hand away from him, the two began to laugh before Asahi noticed the hill they rolled down from.

"Um.. Nishinoya?"

"Yeah?"

"We can't get out of here." Nishinoya tilted his head before looking over his shoulder to see that the hill they rolled down from was now a dirt wall as thorn roots poked out from it. "Well, guess you're stuck with me!"

......

Suga stared up at the wooden ceiling of the stables, his jaw hurt and he felt tired. He heard footsteps begin to walk over to where he was at, quickly sitting up and grabbing the shears off the wall, struggling to unhook them, he heard the footsteps move closer till they stopped.

Quickly unhooking them he threw them watching as they stuck into the door way as the man with cat ears had wide eyes and he raised his hands up, he stepped in watching as Suga looked up at the wall grabbing a horse comb pointing it at Kuroo. 

"God you are aggressive! Why're humans always like this?"

"I'm like this because I was just attacked and now a random cat person is here!"

"I am not random! I'm your boyfriend's friend!"

Suga paused. "I don't have a boyfrie- Daichi! Is he here!?"

"You say you don't have a boyfriend and then you say exactly who I'm talking about?"

Daichi walked in with a confused look. "I'm not Suga's boyfriend."

"Then- what the hell are you?!" Suga began laughing as Daichi walked over sitting next to the silver haired stable boy. "Yeah Asahi doesn't know how long we've been together but we're engaged."

Kuroo stayed silent for a long moment staring at the two. "Did you- Daichi you motherfucker you beat me!"

Kenma tiredly walked into the room where everyone was looking at the shears in the door. "What is happenin-"

"Kenma we're getting married!"

"What?"

......

Asahi watched as Nishinoya climb up the big tree in front of them, he was gonna follow him up but now he's not so sure. "Asahi c'mon! I'll leave you behind!"

"I think I'll just stay down here."

Nishinoya looked down with a glare before jumping down from the tree looking up at the prince, he had a small pout on his lips as his feathers slightly ruffled up and he quickly turned away. "What?"

"Those hickey are annoying me, I don't know why." 

Something clicked in Asahi, just like before when the feathered boy laughed, with a smile we inched over wrapping his arms around Nishinoya in a hug. "Is someone jealous of what Kuroo and Kenma did?" He felt the boy's feathered hair press against his covered chest feeling confused that the boy had leaned back in his arms.

"I'm tired, you're warm."

Asahi looked over his shoulder at the tree moving backwards with Nishinoya in his arms he sat down leaning against it, he watched as the boy moved getting more comfortable. "You can go to sleep, I'll stay up and make sure nothing comes to attack us."

Hands tightened around Asahi's shirt making him look down seeing Nishinoya gripping tightly on his shirt as he nuzzled against it. "What're you doing, Nishi?"

"Can you cuddle me? I'm sorry it's weird but the damn feathers grow more at night and it hurts." Asahi brought the boy closer playing with his feathered hair, he watched the area until he felt Nishinoya fall limp signifying he had fallen asleep.

Asahi looked down seeing the boy's closed eyes watching as some skin by his eyes and mouth ripped open as scales grew in their wake, making the boy twitch and slightly jolt. Asahi ran a thumb across Nishinoya's cheek watching as the boy in his arms calmed. 

"This curse will you, your body isn't meant for it.. Even some natural born werewolves die in the middle of their transformation." Asahi spoke quietly as he gazed down at the sleeping boy, he felt something drop on his hand looking over he saw Nishinoya's exposed wrist seeing old but reddened scars from rope and metal.

"I'll save you, I promise you that."

Bonus!

Suga looked out at the burned farm lands and the now burning Kingdom, Daichi was returning from the kingdom on Asahi's horse. When he stopped he looked at Suga and shook his head, Daichi and Asahi's home was gone now.

Suga watched as Daichi got off, angrily he walked over to an old hay bale unsheathing his sword and slashing at it. When he was done Suga walked over to him, hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry Daichi."

"Don't leave Suga, please."

"I wont leave you. Even in death, if I have to follow you to hell so be it."

Daichi smiled feeling Suga moved to his side as Daichi turned to face him, Suga returned Daichi's loving gaze as the tan male leaned in pressing a passionate kiss to Suga's lips before pulling away. "Hey Daichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did Asahi and Kuroo's prisoner go?"

Daichi paused looking out at the empty farm land and the nearby forest not seeing either of them. "That is a good question and we should probably look for them."

.....

Asahi felt his body jolt him awake, he panted as a cold gust of wind blew against him, he looked down seeing Nishinoya still cuddled against him. Looking around he saw a blue light illuminating the dark forest, in the light stood a large white deer its antlers were like tree branches. Fairies danced in the cold frosted air, a crow landed on the ground in front of Asahi, looking at Nishinoya.

He felt the boy shift as he opened his brown eyes looking at the crow, reaching a hand out to it, it quickly flapped its wings flying away. Nishinoya then got up staring at the deer, something about the way the boy clenched a fist scared him. "Nishi?"

"I don't want feathers anymore, I don't want this, goddamn it!"

Asahi watched as Nishinoya begun pulling the feathers out of his arms, blood spilled from the open wounds as making Asahi get up grabbing Nishinoya's hand. "Stop that! I know you regret it! But doing this will not help."

Nishinoya's hair fell onto his face covering his eyes he pulled his hands out of the prince's grip, Asahi backed away from the boy looking at the dirt and thorn wall he could smell smoke, the image of his home burning and burnt corpses made him sick. 

"I'm so far from home.. I don't belong here!"

"Yeah you think I do too? Damn you're such a baby."

Asahi heard Nishinoya's steps fade away leaving the brunette alone with his thoughts, the sound of wings flapping above him felt overwhelming. "Huh? A human?"

"What?! A human? I thought they don't come this deep in the forest!"

Asahi looked up seeing two people on the branches above him, one had black hair while the other had silver hair, he went to reach for his sword remembering he dropped it away from the tree. The two jumped out of the tree landing in front of Asahi, both had large bird like feet and big wings rested on their backs.

"Oh hey I know this one, you're Prince Asahi! Surprised you're not with your bodyguards, you don't smell of smoke though." The black haired one spoke, he had a calming voice, meanwhile the silver haired one had wide eyes glued on Asahi.

"Akaashi do you think he has human medicine for you're side?"

"Bokuto I siad it was fin-"

"What happened to your side?"

Bokuto stared at Akaashi who side and shook his head, the silver haired bird man grumbled and grabbed Akaashi who winced in pain, he stretched out the black haired man's wing showing Asahi his burnt and blistered side. 

"Akaashi was trying to help some little kids out of one of the burning building when part of the house fell setting a bit of his wing but mainly his side."

"This happened two days ago I'm fine it'll heal just like my wing has."

Asahi frowned at the wound, there was a part that was red but not as bad at the rest, it was shaped like the hand of a small child. "Asahi what're you-" Nishinoya's face scared the two bird people as they turned looking at him with a confused look, he looked like them but also didn't.

Akaashi pushed Bokuto away slightly, he walked over to Nishinoya circling him. "Are you human?"

"Not anymore."

"Are you a monster like us then?"

"No!"

Akaashi stopped facing the boy with a smirk. "Then what are you hm? Are you a man or monster? You're obviously not a plant or an actual animal."

Asahi got up beginning to walk over, he didn't like how Akaashi was taunting Nishinoya, but a hand grabbed him by the hair. "Just wait a second human, Agaashi is just checking him. If he's sick you'll wanna kill him or he'll kill you." Asahi flinched at Bokuto's words looking at Nishinoya.

"You can't be a human if you look like a monster, they'll kill you. They seem to only like the cat and lizard folk." Nishinoya's feathered ruffled as a red glint glowed in his eyes. "I didn't ask to be cursed you fucking owl."

"Oh that was a bit harsh, let me guess, you're wings are growing. They're tearing your back muscles to shreds, pushing your shoulders out of place and breaking your ribs." Asahi watched Akaashi smile as Nishinoya backed down with a glare, he watched as the black haired male got closer to the small boy putting a hand out.

"I can help you, it'll hurt but when they grow it wont hurt that much anymore. Just let me see your back." His hand stayed there for a minute longer, Asahi could see the black and blew scales that littered area of his skin and took over his legs and feet. Nishinoya took his hand with an angry smile, before quickly taking his hand back and taking off his ragged shirt.

The cursed boy's sides were severely bruised and they all shown perfectly, Asahi's didn't notice how skinny the boy was till now, watching as he turned around showing Akaashi his back.

Large bruises, feathers, open scratches and burn scars littered it, his spine was visible through his skin. A bitter taste resided in Asahi's mouth as Akaashi ran a finger down the boy's back before finding the spot he wanted, he dug his talon into the spot but quickly pulled his arm away as Nishinoya turned around grabbing Akaashi's arm.

"The fuck are you doing?" His grip tightened as his talons dug into Akaashi's arm, the black haired male slightly flinched taking his arm out of Nishinoya's hand. "I'm opening the skin so your skin wont rip open like it did mine, it's more painful the way my wings came in, Bokuto grew up in a tribe not with humans so I'm doing it the way they taught me."

Bokuto let go of Asahi at this point as his wings puffed up ready to fight Nishinoya, Asahi walked over to the two looking at Nishinoya. "Do you want me to stay here while Akaashi helps you?" The boys moved over to Asahi softly headbutting the prince's chest, Asahi felt the fear from Nishinoya wrap around him.

Akaashi moved back over to Nishinoya's back digging his talon in and harshly dragging it down, Asahi felt the boy begin to shake as Akaashi finished and the smell of blood filled the air. "Look Nishi it's done, you're okay."

The boy didn't answer and Akaashi's calm wings suddenly ruffled as he backed away Asahi looked at him confused before drool dripped down to the ground. "Nishi?" 

"If you want to breath I suggest you get away from him, he's sick." Bokuto called out from the sky, Asahi backed away as Nishinoya glared up at him taking a step forwards with spiked up feathers. 

"It hurts."

Nishinoya didn't attack like he did earlier, instead he bit down into his hand, the sound of bones breaking startled Asahi. "That's weird." Akaashi landed next to Nishinoya poking his back. "He heals and grows faster than me and Bokuto. And for being sick he has a good way of hiding it."

"What do you mean he's sick?"

"When you wanna become one of the hybrids you go to a witch, they give you some plants so make it so your body can withstand the quick growth for at least two days and within that time period you're on your own to find one of them that you wanna become. Whoever he ate probably couldn't fly and were sick so he got sick, or someone gave him something that was sick while he was still in the first stages."

"Which means?.."  
"Kill or be killed Asahi, that's how everything lives."

Akaashi looked over at Asahi with a serious look as Nishinoya was pinned to the ground by Bokuto.

"He's not our problem, we leave out kind out to rot when they get sick."

Nishinoya let out yells of protest at Bokuto before his face was pressed to the ground making him look at Asahi, seeing Akaashi point at him but he couldn't hear anything except a loud ringing.

"Kill him, Asahi."


	3. Three

"Kill him, Asahi."

An hour had passed since the two owl folk had left, Akaashi's words rang in Asahi's head as he stared at the cursed human in front of him. He didn't want to kill him, but he didn't want to die either. Nishinoya turned on his side his back facing the brunette he looked at all the flaws on the boy, watching as the feathers ruffled before he went still.

"Nishi? Hey? You awake?"

Silence, Asahi felt his body go cold noticing the breathing motion had stopped, he moved over shaking the sleeping boy. "Nishinoya wake up, come on please?" The silence felt like a dagger to Asahi.

"Fuck, Nishinoya! Wake up!" He shook the feathered boy more harshly this time earning a scared gasp from him, Asahi sat back with a relieved sigh. "Oh thank god." A low whimper left Nishinoya as his scaled fingers gripped his arms, the brunette frowned down at the boy as he sat down correctly.

"Nishi come here." The small boy looked over his shoulder at Asahi but didn't move, the prince reached over pausing when he saw Nishinoya flinch at his hand. "D-Don't touch me."

"Why?"

"Why don't you just do what Akaashi said and kill me already?" Asahi got up moving the leaves off his sword picking it up and pointing it down at Nishinoya's chest seeing the slight fear in the boy's eyes. "Because you deserve a second chance. Or do you want to throw that away?"

"But I'm a monster, like Akaashi said.. Human's like you shouldn't protect me." Nishinoya flinched as cold iron cut his ear, his eyes widened as he looked up at Asahi. "If you want to die so badly why are you scared, why did you flinch when I cut you?"

The boy looked away watching the sword dislodge itself from the ground next to him, he heard it clatter against the ground but refused to look the long haired male in the eyes. Not because of fear, or because of anger, but because the way the male's long brunette hair slightly fell onto his wounded face made him feel slightly safe.

Asahi's shadow that fell onto Nishinoya's face moved and walked over to the tree, sitting under it with a white and black feather. "Ugh, fine you win Asahi! Come help me up!"

As Asahi walked over he noticed a smile of Nishinoya's lips which caused him to smile as well, he helped the scaled and feathered boy up. "We should try to find a way out instead of just sitting here."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

.....

Suga looked at the forest Asahi and Nishinoya had disappeared into, he didn't sense any movement besides Daichi approaching from behind him. "This cold breeze is gonna get you sick Suga."

"That's fine, let's go check out the farms, maybe they found their way there."

Daichi watched as his lover turned away from the forest heading back up to the stables, he was sick with worry for Asahi, but his nature refused to let him show it. He sighed staring into the forest one last time before following Suga's lead walking up to the stables, when he got up there Suga was lifting the saddle up onto Daichi's horse.

"Suga.." The silver haired male turned around seeing Daichi looking down at the ground, his shoulder slumped. "Hey, Daichi what's wrong? You look rueful."

"What if he's dead? What if both of them are dead?"

The silver haired male sighed walking over wrapping his arms around Daichi's waist feeling his lover's hands trail up his back pulling him closer. "One's a young prince who is scared of his own pet, the other is a boy who is cursed to be a savage creature. Either one ate the other or they're living but not necessarily surviving." Daichi let out a soft chuckle.

"That didn't help."

"Sorry honey, but I'm confident they're alive. You may doubt him but Asahi is actually very smart you know?" Suga felt Daichi's fingers play with his hair and his free arm wrapped tightly around the silver haired male's waist. "We've been together about two years now and you didn't tell me you knew more about my cousin than me?"

"Ah well, he visited me a lot because you kept pushing him over his limit."

"Listen, he wasn't listening to me when I was teaching him."

Suga leaned back looking into Daichi's eyes with a smile, the tan male hummed happily moving his hand to Suga's cheek they just stood there looking into each other's eyes, that was until Daichi quickly pulled Suga into a kiss surprising his lover.

"Potes meos suaviari clunes." (This means 'you can kiss my ass' in Latin) Daichi smirked at Suga's foreign words. "Oh I'd love to babe." Suga's face went red as he softly smacked Daichi's chest. "Irrumator!" (Latin for 'bastard') The two snickered at Suga's response.

"I thought only the little prince was learning Latin?"

"I may or may not have stolen some of his text book to learn."

The horse whinnied next to them causing Suga to pull himself out of Daichi's arms and finish up with the saddle. Once he was done the two rode out to the burnt farm houses looking for supplies and possibly not burnt clothes, Daichi glanced up at his still burning home thinking of his cousin who had disappeared.

"Please be safe."

Nishinoya peeked over the bushes a few scorched buildings loomed just up ahead. "Hey, Asahi look! Maybe there's some people still alive there." The tall male leaned over looking where the feathered boy looked. "Yeah maybe, looks like there's some horses too."

Nishinoya looked nervous when the words left Asahi. "What is it? Horses won't hurt you, they're kind creatures, unless you hurt them."

"N-No that's not it."

The boy shifted looking at Asahi then to the ground. "I don't know how to ride a horse, my family couldn't afford to have them." The brunette smiled lifting a hand and softly patting Nishinoya's head. "You can ride with me if you want, you're not the size of Daichi or anyone back at the stables so you'll be fine."

The two walked over to the small town the only movement around seemed to be the livestock and them, no one was alive, that was the logical explanation. Nishinoya looked around as Asahi trailed behind him, spotting a large lump of feathers with arrows sticking out from it.

"Oh sweet! Look Asahi! This must be a friend of those two owls!" 

Asahi looked away, he didn't like seeing death even if it's a stranger.

"Hey! Asahi we should take some clothes, plus I look like I escaped from a prison haha." He glanced over at the small boy watching him steal the clothes off the corpse, swallowing his pride he followed Nishinoya's lead looking for a corpse that would have clothes that fit him.

A few minuets had passed and Asahi found one of the castle guards, the vice captain to be exact, in his armor. "I wonder how many it took to bring you down." He looked over his shoulder seeing Nishinoya in black jester-like shorts as he slid on a white button up, heat rose to Asahi's cheeks as he turned back around facing the dead man in front of him. "I guess I'll take my armor back, thank you for being my friend Ennoshita."

..

Once Asahi finished putting his armor on he turned seeing Nishinoya fully dressed with a sword hooked to his hip as he stole daggers and hunting knives off people. "Nishi you know the jacket you're wearing is-"

"Hush, I stole it off a girl what of it?"

"Okay, okay, don't stab me over it." Asahi felt Nishinoya's eyes study him up and down. "Where did you find the armor in a small town like this?"

"My friend took it from my room before coming here, I told him that if anything was going to happen to the kingdom and I wasn't there, he could take my armor."

Nishinoya already guessed the rest of the story and nodded. "Also the horses are dead or badly wounded, so we're stuck on foot." Asahi let out a sigh as he stared at Nishinoya, the boy looked paler than before.

"Are you hungry Nishi? What do you like to eat, we can try to find some."

The boy went to answer when a twig snapped behind them and as a familiar face know to Nishinoya but a stranger to Asahi appeared, a wide smile on his lips. He reminded Asahi of a snake.

"Suguru.." Nishinoya's feathers were ruffled as he glared down the stranger. "Oh if it isn't my favorite client! Hey Nishinoya, how're those bird features working for you?"

"Shut the fuck up you damn snake! Why're you even here?"

Suguru looked over at Asahi, his smile fading into a scowl. "Still hanging around humans I see, what a shame. I was hoping you'd be with a tribe or something already." He looked back over at the small boy walking over with his cloak dragging behind him, Asahi noticed the scales that grew on the man's skin.

"Nishi, that's what the human calls you right? That's cute. You do realize that as soon as those instincts take over he'll abandon you right?"

Asahi walked up behind Suguru avoiding the man's tail. "I'm not going to leave Nishinoya to die because of a curse you put on him."

"I didn't give him a curse, he wanted a blessing so I gave him one. But now he doesn't like it because the type he chose is very.. Hm what's the word."

"Predatory."

Suguru's smile turned sheepish as he reached out petting Nishinoya's neck feathers. "That's it, thank you~ Sorry human but he'll eat you alive. When you see that damn cat Tetsuro again tell him that his hair is a fucking mess and I'll see him at the great tree soon~"

With that Suguru took off his cloak placing it in front of Nishinoya as a peace offering before giant bat like wings sprouted from his back and he flew up. 

"Bye bye!"

Asahi turned his head looking over and seeing Nishinoya holding the cloak. "Nishi-"

"I'm going to fucking murder that damn snake, if it kills me then so what." The boy angrily threw the cloak onto the dried grass, the sun was beginning to set making Asahi let out a sigh and pull the boy into his chest. "Let's stay here for tonight okay?"

"Okay.."

The two found a not so damaged house, Asahi found some still fresh bread on the table holding it in front of Nishinoya. "You need it more than me, so take it." Nishinoyas shaky scaled hand reached out grabbing the bread murmuring a soft 'thank you' to Asahi. Once he finished saw blood dripping from his nose, he grabbed a cloth cupping Nishinoya's cheek and holding it against the boy's nose. 

"Why're you so nice to me?"

Asahi's heart skipped a beat when he locked eyes with the unique boy in front of him. "Why? Do I need a reason to be kind towards such a majestic person like you?" A moment of silence settled in before Asahi gasped. "I-I didn't meant to say that!" 

"Asahi.." A scaly hand rested itself on Asahi's hand. "I feel ill, can we, could you stay with me?" Asahi let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding he could tell Nishinoya wasn't lying, the boy did look sick, he stood up sitting on the bed next to Nishinoya.

"I was already planning on it, I didn't want to leave you anyway."

"So you'll stay?"

Asahi nodded feeling Nishinoya's head rest on his arm. "I promise Nishi." He watched the boy smile as he began to drift off into sleep. 

"A promise."  
.............

Asahi woke up feeling something cold pressed against his chest, opening an eye he noticed it was snowing outside and Nishinoya was trying to get warmer. "Jesus Christ you're freezing Nishi, here hold on." He sat up earning a whine from the half asleep boy, he took off his shirt moving a hand under the boy and making him sit up. "Do you want my shirt so you're warm?" The boy nodded feeling Asahi put the shirt over his own.

Nishinoya slightly opened his eyes Asahi about to get up. "Wait your warmm, your shirt will get coldd." Asahi let out a low chuckle as he ran a ran through his long brown hair. "I'll be back okay? You can survive without my warmth for a few seconds."

Asahi smiled as the boy fell back asleep, he got up walking over to the open window looking out at the whitened land and dark gloomy sky, he closed it surprised the glass wasn't broken by the fire. Once he did a rain check making sure all the windows or doors were closed he walked back over to the bed, he noticed the boy's legs were beginning to grow feathers as well.

"I guess all your scales are done then." He spoke softly trying not to wake Nishinoya, he sat down at the edge of the bed letting his hand run through Nishinoya's raven and golden feathered head. "Asahi 'm cold." the boy's sudden weak voice made the brunette jump.

"Ah I'm sorry, I got distracted. Here come it in my lap and cuddle, my back kinda hurts so I don't feel like laying down." Nishinoya sat up with an angry pout as he climbed onto Asahi's lap and cuddling into his chest. 

"Why do you feel surprised?" His weak voice echoed through the room. "I didn't think you'd actually do that."

"Mhm, I didn't either."

It went silent, the only noise was the sound of breathing, Nishioya still felt cold despite Asahi cuddling him. The boy leaned back slightly looking at Asahi before closing his eyes and letting out a whine. "What?"

"I'm still coldd."

"Well I closed all the windows and doors, I'm sorry hun." Before Nishinoya could react to the last word he felt Asahi move and slightly chapped lips pressed a butterfly kiss on his forehead before quickly leaving.

"I-I... What was that for?!" Heat rushed up as a very noticeable blush dusted his cheeks making Asahi smile. "When someone gets flustered they're body begins to warm up sometimes."

Nishinoya's jaw slightly opened as he stared at Asahi with a surprised look, he covered his face with his hands as his feathers slightly quivered. "Fuck you."

"Oh? I mean I didn't think you liked me that mu-"

"Shut up! you know what I m- HEY!" Asahi had laid back making Nishinoya feel dumbfounded, the boy looked down realizing the position they were in, he was about to say something but when he looked up Asahi had his eyes closed. Looking back down he stared at the brunettes exposed skin, he softly ran a talon across noticing how Asahi's breathing hitched.

"Nishi what're you doing?"

"You left yourself exposed." Asahi squinted at him before realized what he meant. "Okay, wait- H-Hey! What did I-" Nishi smiled as he softly ran run talons on Asahi's stomach watching as the brunette begun to laugh which caused Nishinoya to laugh as well. Asahi grabbed the boy's hands and quickly sat back up, the feathered boy was still laughing.

the two locked eyes before Asahi placed his head in the crook of Nishinoya's neck, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. "Asahi?"

"Do you mind if we stay like this for a little longer?" The boy hummed a yes feeling Asahi's arm's tighten around him, shakily he wrapped his arms around Asahi. "You feel down."

"I'm scared."

"Of what? If it's me then, I can-"

"I think I'm in love with you Nishi, and it terrifies me."

The world suddenly stopped for Nishinoya as Asahi spoke those words, he didn't know his feelings towards the prince. "Asahi, I-"

"I know, I'm sorry forget I said anything." The two were now awkwardly making eye contact, something clicked in Nishinoya as he saw the somber expression that was held in Asahi's eyes. "I don't believe in love anymore Asahi, I'm sorry."

"What ruined it for you?" Nishinoya stayed quiet. "Please tell me." The boy's hand pressed against Asahi's chest.

"I had met this kid who was a Crow folk, we were friends for a good time until I was became stupid with finding a way to save him and selling my normal life to that damn snake Suguru." Nishinoya paused as his hand returned to him. "He wasn't able to fly anymore when I last saw him, he smiled as he died too. Even with scales covering my skin I can still see his blood, I don't know why I did it, I was still human. And now his black feathers and scales force themselves through my skin taunting me of his death."

"Nishi.."  
"I loved him as a younger brother, I'd show him something new and he's ask me to teach him even though he was sick. He had really messy orange feathers instead of hair, I'm pretty sure he knew your cousin's fiance."

Asahi ran his fingers through Nishinoya's hair before pausing noticing a creature outside the window before it disappeared. "Nishi."

"I'm fine, Asahi."

Trying to forget about the creature he just saw he leaned in pressing his forehead against Nishinoya's, the boy froze at how close they were his eyes glanced down as Asahi's lips before looking back into the brunette's champagne colored eyes. He felt warm hands cup his cheeks and Asahi closed his eyes but didn't move, confusing Nishinoya. "You're shivering, if you get more sick now I'll be sad."

Nishinoya felt different, he slightly moved closer feeling Asahi softly flinch at the movement, he grabbed Asahi's hands and moved his head up pressing his lips to the tip of Asahi's nose making the brunette open his eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't know how I feel about my feelings yet Asahi-san."

The prince smiled laying down on the bed pulling Nishinoya down with him. "That's fine, I'll wait. But we can still cuddle right?"

"Fuck yeah, did you not see how cold I was earlier?"

"Language, geeze your vulgar."

"Shut up." Nishinoya felt warm is ear. "Can I have my shirt back?"

"Nope! It's mine now!"

"Come on, sharing is caring now hand it over."

Nishinoya rolled over facing Asahi. "Make me." The prince's face went red in embarrassment.

"Okay never mind, I didn't see that coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Nishinoya awoke sitting up when a shrill come from outside it sounded as if it belonged to a human, but in this world you could never tell human from beasts in the night, he looked down the still asleep Asahi who had his back facing Nishinoya.

"Asahi, Asahi wake up." The long haired male let out a deep groan as he turned over. "Asahi I heard someon-"

Another scream broke the silence, it was closer this time, awakening Asahi the prince sat up as well looking through the cracks and gaps of the home. "I don't think that's a human, Noya." The boy watched as Asahi got up grabbing the iron ax from the wall and walking over to the door, he peered through the cracks seeing a parade of small forest spirits, within them were large birch and oak Ents while a large scaled and furred creature softly bellowed as they walked.

"It's just forest spirits, we probably heard a forest nymph or something, come on lets go outside." Nishinoya shakily walked over to the brunette as they exited from the building looking out onto the bright dancing spirits. The large bellowing creature looked at Nishinoya with confused eyes, a small lizard like spirit ran over to them crawling up onto the bird boy's shoulder, Asahi seemed worried about the forest creatures as they neared and circled them.

Nishinoya smiled brightly with a slight laugh as he skipped over to the forest spirits, some of them had the body's of a human or could stand on their two back legs. Asahi watched as they boy's feathers puffed up happily as he danced around with the excited spirits. "Asahi come join us!"

He nervously refused the boy's offer seeing the giant dragon looking creature watching him, Nishinoya slipped landing in front of it. It bent it's head down looking Nishinoya in the face. "Are you okay?" It's ghostly voice startled the two, it offered a large claw to Nishinoya helping the cursed boy up, its wing softly brushed Nishinoya's cheek. "Hello child."

"Hi." The creature turned it's gaze to Asahi. "Captured? Kill him?" Nishinoya's eyes widened seeing Asahi back away slightly. "No! No! He's helping me, don't kill him please." It seemed like the creature had ignored him as it faced the prince with an angry look, the feathered boy bounded over standing in front of Asahi a sad glimmer reflected in the creature's eyes. "We will leave."

Within a few seconds the spirits were walking away, Nishinoya looked back at Asahi with a laugh. "Heh, sorry I like you too much to let you get kill be the forest spiri-" Asahi quickly pulled Nishinoya closer to him crashing their lips together, there was a longish pause before he felt the boy kiss back, a smile tugged onto his lips as he let his arms fall around Nishinoya's waist.

Until hands placed themselves on his chest pushing him away. "N-No! No I can't do that. You can't get attached to me Asahi, don't... Please, don't do this to me.." Asahi felt anxiety eat away at him as Nishinoya turned away from him holding his own arms. "Hey, Nishi I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Please come here."

The feathered boy ignored him, he raised his fingers to his lips with a sad touch. "You're gonna ignore me now?" Tears threatened to fall from Nishinoya's eyes as he breathed in a shaky breath, he began shaking feeling panicked as he made himself sit down on the ground scratching at his skin. He saw Asahi's hand in front of him, he looked up tears rolling down his cheeks. "W-What're you doing Asahi?"

"I don't know if you want me to comfort you or not." 

Asahi watched the feathered boy look back down as he clawed at his arms, getting tired Asahi knelt down in front of the boy grabbing both of his wrists pulling them away from his arms. "Stop it. If these get infected you'll get sick and more than likely die, and I made a promise to not let you get killed." It was silent now, the only sound was the cold breeze against melted snow.

Nishinoya slowly moved closer to the prince, he felt Asahi's large hand let go of his wrists as he crawled onto the male's lap, a soft whimper leaving his lips as he rested his head on the brunette's shoulder, he was still shaking and his fingers twitched as he grabbed onto the prince's shirt.

"You're okay Nishi, I've got you okay? You're safe with me." The boy began to cry again, hearing those comforting words as Asahi held him tightly to keep him warm made him feel at home and safe.

A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm getting attached to you.." Though it was quiet Asahi heard what Nishinoya had said.

.........

Half of the day had already passed, the two were gradually getting closer to the burning castle but still far away. 

They continued, passing villages and dead cattle.

With each passing day Asahi watched the life slowly fade from the feathered boy's eyes, until the boy stopped looking up at the long haired brunette. His bird like legs wobbled as Asahi quickly reacted, catching him. "Okay that's it, I'm carrying you until we find a town."

"But I-I'm fine reall-"

"No Nishinoya, I can't deal with watching you force yourself to continue. It's fine, I promise."

Asahi got down letting Nishinoya climb onto his back, he felt the boy's head rest onto his shoulder. "Only because you promised."

He felt the boy fall asleep as he trailed through the cold snow, he too was getting tired but they were almost to the stables, a deep throaty howl trailed the air. Asahi stopped it sounded too close for comfort, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping boy who was paler than before he sighed, continuing forward he saw an old farm house that didn't seem burned or damaged.

"Thank god, hopefully that wold doesn't get to us before then." As he continued he tried his best not to slip and wake the boy but he stopped seeing large paw prints leading to the house as large armored lizard folk trailed in and out of the house.

"You're kidding me." Backing away slightly he noticed that those down at the house had already noticed him. "Shit, Nishinoya wake up." Softly shaking the boy but he didn't wake. "Nishinoya come on I really need you to wake up, just for a few seconds." The boy's brownish red eyes slightly opened as he began to cough violently bringing his scaled hand to his mouth Asahi watched in fear as Nishinoya pulled his hand away.

"Blood?"

It dripped from his lips and any of it on his hand dripped onto the white snow. "Shit, okay Noya I need you to stand for a minute, do you think you can do that?" The boy nodded as Asahi gently put him on the ground, the clink of armor hitting armor was getting closer, Nishinoya grabbed the brunette's arm stopping him from falling.

"Nishinoya you need to-" Asahi felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder as he looked over at the lizard man who held a bow, they got closer as Asahi kept Nishinoya up from falling the boy had his eyes locked onto the arrow that was sticking out the back of his shoulder.

He looked at the blood spilling from the wound dripping from the arrow onto the snow staining the clear crystals with red.

"A-Asahi..?"

He looked up at the long haired prince as the sound of giant wings flapped above them, he watched as Asahi glanced up and his nerves calmed, he slowly sat down locking eyes with Nishinoya. The feathered boy reached his hand out to the brunette who winced in pain as he took his hand, Nishinoya held the look of guilt and shock in his eyes.

"I'm okay, look our bird friends are back to help us okay? Lets worry about you, not me."

Nishinoya shivered as a cold breeze blew past him, Asahi was still bleeding, and the arrow was too close to the prince's chest for the boy to be calm with. Akaashi landed next to Asahi looking at the wound as Bokuto poked Nishinoya's back. 

"Fuck off you damn owl."

A slight smile appeared on Asahi's lips as he reached his hand up lightly flicking Nishinoya's forehead.

"Be nice."


	5. Chapter 5

Asahi awoke looking up at the stone walls of a cave, the sound of a rushing waterfall could be heard not too far away, voices echoed off the cold walls as he laid there. Nishinoya wasn't near him he was alone, a sound of claws clicking and dragging against the stone neared him he looked over meeting eyes with the black and blue feathered man known as Akaashi.

He wore a long white and gold silk robes, the kind that signified he was part of a royal family, just like Asahi. Behind him trailed the snow owl patterned male who was Bokuto, he wore black and white armor, his golden eyes landed on Asahi. Akaashi knelt down as the brunette sat up touching the giant leaves plastered on his wound.

"Where's Nishinoya? You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, some cat man traveling with your cousin has him right now, speaking of which. Come on, you need to return to your kind." Akaashi helped Asahi up as they walked over to where Suga, Daichi and Kenma stood, Kuroo and Nishinoya were nowhere to be seen. Daichi quickly walked over to Asahi pulling him into a hug. "Are you okay? Nothing broken? The boy didn't do anything to you did he?"

"Where is Nishinoya?"

Daichi looked Asahi in the eyes with a confused look. "Why are you worried about him? He tried to kill you I saw the wounds he left on you Asahi." The brunette sighed pushing Daichi away walking over to Kenma who held a medium sized feather in his hand. "Where is Kuroo."

"He's outside with the bird boy- Where are you going?"

Asahi walked past them over towards the opening of the cave, through the mist he could make out the shape of Kuroo's tail the closer he got the darker the sky began to dim. Kuroo turned around looking at Asahi with a smile, he watched the cat man walk away joining the others, he continued forward the smell of blood was heavy in the air. He came up upon a lump of feathers and blood.

"Nishinoya?" He slowly moved closer seeing a terrified look plastered onto his pale face, there was no more life in his eyes. "N-Nishinoya?" 

....

Asahi sat up and gasping for air, a cold sweat ran down his forehead, he felt a weight on his legs. Cautiously he looked down seeing Nishinoya peacefully sleeping, small wings had grown from his back, the boy shifted making Asahi sigh in relief. The boy's hand moved rubbing his eyes. "Asahi? Why do you look scared? Did something hap-... pen?" The boy's words stopped as the prince pulled him into a tight hug nuzzling his face into the crook of the boy's feathered neck.

"Please don't leave me, I don't want to bare the pain of not seeing you again."

With a huff Nishinoya rested his head on Asahi's as his arms wrapped around the long haired man. "You're a fucking crybaby you know?"

The sound of talons scrapping against the stone got closer to them, Nishinoya looked over seeing Bokuto in the black and white armor his tribe had made for him. "Hey Bokuto."

"Akaashi asked me to check up on his shoulder, can I look at it with out you growling at me?"  
"No. But you can look at it."

Asahi felt Nishinoya leave his arms as he looked at the stone ground, he felt sick, Bokuto's giant snow owl wings dragged against the ground as he sat next to Asahi. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I feel sick."  
"Because lizard folk think it's funny to poison their weapons because they're immune to it. Agaashi got most of it out of you so you're gonna feel sick but you wont die."

Asahi winced as Bokuto made him move his arm, the wound slightly opened as blood dripped from the leaves plastered on his shoulder. "Wow you slept a whole two days and you're still not healed, being a human must suck."

"Not really, it's nice at some points." The prince let out a pain filled gasp as Bokuto tore the large leaves from his wound causing Nishinoya to glare at the owl. "Careful or I will fucking bite you."

"Nishinoya, calm down." AN angry huff left the boy as Akaashi walked in, his black and blue wings were ruffled and his hair was mess. A slight bruise was on his bottom lip, the bird man wore a large white button up that clearly belonged to Bokuto and shorts.

"Bokuto I said I'd take care of i-"

Nishinoya's loud scoff made Akaashi and Bokuto pause, the silver and black haired male putting down the medicine harshly grabbing the boy's small wings earning a yelp from Nishinoya. "Can you shut up? You were fun to talk to last night why are you begin a little brat huh?"

Nishinoya's talons dug into Bokuto's hand as he tried clawing the other's hands away, Asahi watched him tighten his grip Akaashi looked like he was getting angry as well. "Bokuto, drop it, go outside and cool down now."

Bokuto let go of Nishinoya walking over to Akaashi with his head down. "One minute Asahi, I need to deal with his mood swings." He followed Bokuto out of the room in the cave, Nishinoya sat with his back facing Asahi, his wings prepped up and the small feathers were ruffled.

"You okay Noya?"

"Fuck off."  
Asahi smirked as he moved closer wrapping an arm around the boy's waist pulling him closer.

"Hey! Don't touch me! Fuck me Asahi!"

"Oh?" Nishinoya paused realizing what he said. "W-Wait! Wait I didn't mean that! I-I'm being honest!" Asahi lifted the embarresed boy into his lap softly pressing his lips against the back of the boy's neck, he felt Nishinoya shiver as he did before he pulled away looking at the feathered boy. "W-What was that?"

"I was giving you affection."  
"Gross."

They sat there in silence as Asahi noticed Nishinoya slightly tilting his head, his hands covering his face. "C-Could you do it again?" The brunette let out a chuckle as Nishinoya let out a loud 'hmph', he pressed his lips against the boy's feathered neck again pulling away slightly he heard the boy let out a whine.

"Aw, do you like my kisses that much hun?"  
"I will fucking slap you Asahi, we won't talk about this afterwards."

With a light chuckle he continued pressing soft butterfly kisses, he moved up the boy's neck planting them on his jawline moving to his cheek. He felt Nishinoya slightly turn his head he paused lightly kissing the tip of his nose, noticing the slight pout on the boy's lips as he angrily turned away.

"What? You freaked out and broke down last time I kissed you, I don't want that to happen again."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right Princey.."

Nishinoya held his saddened look making Asahi feel guilty, he put his finger under the boy's chin slowly turning him so they made eye contact. "Do you want me to?" Nishinoya slightly nodded as Asahi looked at the boy's lips looking back up at his eyes, closing his eyes he leaned in pressing a warm passionate kiss on the boy's lips, pulling away before Nishnoya could kiss back.

"I'm sorry, are you sure you wan-" He felt the boy's lips against his own as scaled and feathered arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer, as he returned the kiss a smile pulled at his lips.

"Woah okay you two, we left you alone for two minutes."

Nishinoya's eyes widened as he quickly pulled away falling out of Asahi's lap, he looked over at Bokuto and Akaashi who held shocked expressions.

"Shut the fuck up, nothing happened, we're not gonna talk about it! Damn owls."

Everyone began to laugh at Nishinoya's reaction to the two as Akaashi walked over patting the boy's head. "Awh it's okay, here you go beat up Bokuto for me." Nishinoya jumped up looking at the silver and black haired male. "W-Wait Agaashi what did you. JESUS FUCKING CHRIST AKAASHI GET THE FUCKING KID!"

Bokuto was running away from Nishinoya at this point, Akaashi laughed. "He doesn't bite."

"YES HE DOES! OW!"


	6. Chapter 6

Daichi looked at the black and silver bird man in front of him. "You know where my cousin and Kuroo's prisoner is?"  
"Uhm yeah, that's why Akaashi sent me here, because you need to take him back."

With a heavy sigh Daichi looked over at his silver haired lover who smiled happily. "Fine. Lets go." While they followed the hyper bird man Daichi and Suga rode behind the two cat folk, Suga smiled at him, it faded as he noticed Daichi was frowning.

"Aw, what's wrong? You're finally going to get your cousin back aren't you excited for that?"

"But they said he's injured Suga, what if it was because of Kuroo's damned creature?"

Rolling his eyes Suga got closer to Daichi smacking his back. "His name is Nishinoya, I don't think he hurt Asahi."

"I hope you're right."

.....

Akaashi smiled as Bokuto happily ran up to him opening his wings widely as he wrapped his arms around the black haired male. "Akaashi, Akaashi look! I found the humans! Do I get my reward noww?" Daichi watched as a pretty male with black and blue wings placed a soft kiss on the silver and black haired male's lips pulling away and saying something quietly, an elbow gently jabbed him in the side.

"Did you see that? The hyper owl guy has a partner, aren't they cute? And those feathers they both have are breath-taking."

Daichi smiled at his lover as he dismounted his horse walking over to the silver haired male. "Don't go leaving me for a feathered creature now." Suga softly giggled as he intertwined his finger's with Daichi's.

"Okay lovebirds come on!" Kuroo's hair stuck up in multiple places as his ears folded back, he looked angry. They all walked up to the cave watching as the bird man known as Bokuto disappeared within, his partner waited for them in a white silk gowned. Daichi felt Suga let go of his hand as he ran over to the black and blue feathered man. 

"Hi there! I'm Koushi! Could I please touch your wings? Oh! And your talons are beautiful, woah.." 

Akaashi had a slightly startled expression as he tried to find words, Bokuto ruffled his wings as he stood next to the black male. "Watch it human, his side is burned and I'll kill you if you hurt him." Daichi pulled Suga back towards him as Akaashi raised his wing hitting Bokuto in the face.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot. Uh, you're cousin is in the cave but..."  
"His bird boy doesn't wanna come out."

Kuroo grunted as he pushed past Bokuto, Suga continued to look at Akaashi. "Could I see your wound? I have some elvish medicine that could help, oh and Kuroo's mate could help me too. Right Kenma?"

"Uh, um yeah.." 

Bokuto pouted as he looked at Akaashi obviously not wanting to be alone with the others, The black haired male gently pushed Bokuto away with his wing. "You watch them please, I don't want a fight breaking out."

Bokuto grumbled as Suga and Kenma walked away following Akaashi to a different area of the cave. "So, you and Akaashi are together?" Bokuto raised an eyebrow at Daichi's question.

"Yeah, he's amazing I love him but-"  
"Leads you on then leaves?"

"Yeah! How did you know?!"  
Daichi sighed as his shoulder dropped. "Suga does it with me all the time.." The two slumped at the thought of it, Kuroo's voice cut the violence. "You stupid fucking bird that hurt!"

Daichi and Bokuto perked up seeing Kuroo dragging the feathered boy out by his shirt, Asahi reached out grabbing Kuroo's shoulder but was shoved off. "Hey! Don't you fucking hurt Asahi you damn cat! Let me go!"

Nishinoya clawed at Kuroo's arm making the man let go of him holding his hand in pain, Nishinoya ran back over to Asahi, the brunette gently pushed the small boy behind him as Kuroo turned around with a glare.

"Kuroo leave him! You'll start a fight and this isn't your territory."

The messy black haired cat paused with a scoff, blood dripping from his arm onto the stone ground watching as Asahi pulled the boy into a hug, sending a defensive glare back at Kuroo. His black tail twitched before he turned away looking for the blonde, quickly turning around in worry. "Kenma is with Suga don't worry Kuroo." The three of them watched Asahi and Nishinoya for a few minutes.

"Why is, when did they get that close?"

"Oh yesterday before Akaashi sent me out to find you guys they were kissing, so whatever happened in that forest wa- Why do you two look scared?"

"THEY WERE KISSING? AND YOU JUST BLOW THAT OFF SO CALMLY?!"

Akaashi had returned as Daichi and Kuroo yelled at Bokuto, a dumbfounded expression laid upon his face as Bokuto turned around meeting eyes with the shirtless male, he stared happily before noticing the other two were also looking, flapping his wings in front of them he smacked the back of their heads.

"HEY! EYES OFF!"

A loud noise made the cave go silent as the sound of claws against stone got closer, Suga got up looking back at Asahi and Nishinoya, the feathered boy was in a protective position by the brunette, he neared the edge of the cave. "Suga be careful."

Daichi's rough voice made him look over with a smile before returning as he looked over, the tan male watched as his lover slowly peered over the cliff. "I don't see-" His words were cut off as an arrow shot into his side causing him to fall back against the stone.

"Suga!" Daichi ran over dragging Suga away from the edge, the arrow hadn't gone all the way through meaning it had lodged into something. "H-Hey ah, don't touch it." Bokuto looked around before flying out of the cave, Akaashi watched as he left but didn't join.

"Where is he going? Why aren't you going with?" Kuroo stared at the pretty male who returned his gaze before looking at the waterfall.

"I can't fly anymore, my wound got infected and it's best if I don't use my wings anymore.."

Daichi looked over at the two black haired males before looking back down at the arrow. "Shit! Okay hun where does it hurt? Hey, don't go to sleep." Suga let out a small laugh.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt."  
"Suga, you're bleeding I don't need you dying on me, please."

Akaashi walked over looking at the wound as Bokuto flew back in holding an arrow in his bird like feet. "Agaashi, you might wanna hurry, They're using stronger stuff this time around."

"So they did follow us."

Kuroo got up walking over to his mate, he cupped the blonde's cheek rubbing circles on his skin. "Stay with the damn birds okay? I'll be back in a minute, I've killed their kings and human kings so I'll be okay."

"Last time you fought a king you came back with that." 

Kenma pressed a finger into the middle of Kuroo's chest causing Kuroo's black ears to fold back as his tail twitched in pain. "Yeah yeah, I'm gonna go." With that he walked away he could hear the found of scaled feet following behind, looking over his shoulder he saw Nishinoya.

"I fucking hate you but I'm an idiot who got myself cursed, let me help." Bokuto followed from behind. "Whatever."

Daichi watched as Akaashi dug one of his sharp talons into Suga's wound earning a pain filled scream, tears ran down the pale boy's face as Akaashi continued removing the poison from him. "I need you to make him sit up, his rib caught the arrow and I need to get the poison out before it kills him."

Daichi grabbed Suga's hand moving behind him, his lover groaned in pain as he was forced to move. "Okay, you need to brace yourself because being conscious while doing this hurts like hell. Or just bite down on something." Daichi felt Suga's grip tighten on his hand, Akaashi grabbed onto the arrow giving Suga a moment to calm down as he pressed his face into Daichi's chest, before quickly pulling the arrow out.

Suga began to calm as Akaashi continued getting the poison out of his wound, he looked up at Daichi with red puffy eyes. "Hey, you did amazing, you're okay."

"D-Daichi, when were we gonna get married again?"

Daichi ran his fingers through Suga's soft silver hair. "When I got back from delivering the crown, I'm sorry we have to wait so long hun." He lowered his head pressing a kiss on his lover's forehead, Akaashi had a soft smile on his face as he plucked a feather from his bad wing holding it out to the silver haired male.

"You can have that as a wedding gift from me, since you seemed really interested in my feathers." 

Daichi smiled as he took the feather giving it to Suga who held it close with a smile as he slowly began to fall asleep. "Thank's for that Akaashi."

"Make sure he rests a lot and try to make sure he doesn't use his arms that much or it won't heal as fast. Him and Asahi are going to get sick at random times but it will just be their bodies refusing the poison, keep more of an eye on your lover though. I'm not sure how strong this one is.."

With that Akaashi walked away, his injured wing dragged on the stone floor as he went to talk with Asahi.

Daichi pulled Suga into his lap more leaving a soft peck on his soft plump lips. "I love you, don't go leaving me okay? Hah, I'm a knight and yet you, a stable boy, seems to get injured more than me."

Suga shifted slightly opening his eyes with a weak giggle. "Remember what I said when you first met me and I got mad cause you were flirting with me?" Daichi shook his head.

"Te futueo et caballum tuum." (Latin for 'Screw You And The Horse You Rode In On.')  
"I, you really said that?"

Suga smiled as he pulled Daichi into a kiss, pulling away after a few moments. "And I'll keep saying it because you got me bastard. B-But can we cuddle now? It hurts.."

"Yeah, I'm here baby, its okay."


	7. Chapter 7

Kuroo hid in the bushes watching as a large crimson and gold dragon stared at a tall olive haired man, around them was at least six lizard folk, Nishinoya moved closer to Kuroo. "I know the olive haired man, he may look human but he's not." Kuroo's tail twitched in annoyance as Bokuto followed up from behind. "I took most their arrows into a river so they're only on relying on magic and weapons."

"They know magic?"

Kuroo turned to Bokuto who nodded with an angry look. "Its mainly elemental, but if there's any fire breathers leave them to me. They took away Akaashi's ability to fly and it's causing him great pain now." Kuroo could tell it hurt the pretty male just by the way he walked and he could see it in Kenma's eyes.

"Don't get caught on fire then you big chicken."

Bokuto smiled raising his scaled hand in the form of a fist, Kuroo looked at his confused. "Fist bump?" Nishinoya leaned over giving Bokuto a fist bump showing the cat how to do it, after they all did that Bokuto flew up into the sky. They heard the lizard folk yell and point up where the owl man was, Kuroo turned facing Nishinoya.

"Do you know how to use magic?"  
"No."

Kuroo patted the boy's head an image of Kenma's saddened face when he saw Kuroo's fresh wound shown in his head. "Stay here, if anything goes wrong get everyone up there. Not Suga though he should stay and Akaashi. Bokuto would be really unhappy to see him down here."

"But I know how to fight you damn cat! Let me!"  
"No. You stay here and run up there if they manage to get me or Bokuto down to you hear me?"

Kuroo's strict and angry tone made Nishinoya nod in defeat, he felt the man's tail brush his cheek. "I'm sorry Nishinoya, I know what this feeling is like." With that Kuroo ran off into his and Bokuto's battle field, all of them were still to focused on Bokuto to notice Kuroo pulling out his dagger.

As Kuroo did this the olive haired male turned around facing him. the catlike man stopped moving as he hid in the shadows, despite lizard and dragon folk having good eyes they're sometimes really blind to the obvious. The black fur on Kuroo's arm suddenly went up in flames and he quickly patted it down with a face twisted in pain.

"And you've been caught, stupid cat." 

Nishinoya's view was blocked as the large crimson dragon moved in front of him before its wing moved hitting Bokuto out of the sky, the feathered boy froze when a scaled tail wrapped around his hand as a large snake begun to move up to his neck.

"Hello again, Nishinoya~ Thanks for bringing me the cat, I didn't need the giant owl but I guess he can come."

Forcing his movements to look over his shoulder he saw Suguru, his eyes slightly open revealing his snake like eyes. "Lets take you home now should we? Oh and don't worry about those two, they'll just be killed."

Nishinoya couldn't speak as the snake wrapped around his mouth biting into his arm, Suguru crouched in front of Nishinoya watching as the boy twitched as his bloodstream was filled with the snakes venom, fear took place in his eyes.

"You won't die don't worry, bird people take a lot of poison to kill. But toxic gas burns through their skin so behave."

Nishinoya begun to feel sleepy as the olive haired male appeared, his dark obsidian colored horns were showing now. Kuroo watched as the olive male appeared again holding Nishinoya who was passed out, the large dragon let its head fall onto the ground revealing its rider who was a red headed male with golden horns.

"Oh hey there Miracle boy, did Suguru give the signal for us to go?"

Kuroo's long black tail twitched as he folded his ears back, of course Suguru was here, he turned seeing Bokuto pinning two of the lizard folk under him with a bored expression. Despite getting knocked to the ground by a dragon he seemed to be doing fine, while Kuroo on the other hand was burned and probably poisoned. 

Suguru revealed himself from the bushes were Nishinoya was, his pet snake slithering up his arm and around his neck. "Hey Kuroo, I see you still haven't tamed your hair."

"Awh is the snake salty because he still hasn't gotten that one girl as a lover?"

Suguru had an angry look now as Bokuto began to laugh at the words the catlike man had said, but tried to hide it once the scaled man looked at him. "Oh right the owl is here, didn't you steal that one with the black and blue feathers from us? I heard he's injured and can no longer fly."

"Don't you dare touch Akaashi."

As Bokuto spoke he noticed a glimmer of black and blue in the shadows of the forest. "Why do you still keep him around? It's natural and safer for your kind to fly, he can't do that anymore, he's like a lost hatchling." Suguru turned around facing the area Bokuto saw the feathers from.

"Bound to be prey for us. It's nice to see you again pretty bird, its okay you can come out."

The bushed moved but it wasn't Akaashi who emerged from the bushes, Daichi smiled as he removed the feather cloak from his head. "Oh, a human. Hey you kinda remind me of Nishinoya's pet, he's a brunette with long hair and a stubble on his chin. Yeah, you know he was ready to fight me to get bird boy back."

"You're really all bark and no bite aren't you?" Kuroo and Bokuto laughed at Daichi's words as Suguru glared at the tan male, the snake he had was slowly slithering up to Daichi. He raised his foot stepping onto the snake watching as it began to freak out under him, the scaled man's tail angrily slapped the ground as the red head on the dragon hopped off, a happy smile on his face.

"Tendou kill him." The red head frowned as he looked at Ushijima who shrugged. "Wait, you're not my boss. I don't have to follow your orders." Suguru turned facing the red head as one of the lizard folk behind him readied their bow, aiming it at Daichi. "You said you would help me with this mission."

"Awh but you just ordered me to do you're dirty work, I have no dirt with any of these men, now that ginger you made the kid kill I really liked as a friend. Don't think you can just order me around Suguru."

Ushijima hopped down leaving Nishinoya alone on the dragon, Bokuto slowly began to move over, he needed to grab the boy and fly off but he stopped when Ushijima looked at him, a bright purple flame gleamed on his tail.

The arrow aimed at Daichi had been let go as it struck into his knee, he fell hitting the knee onto the ground. Kuroo quickly jumped over to the lizard folk who had shot him shoving his down into the shirt placing his dagger onto his scaled throat, but he froze as a cold blade sliced into his stomach.

Quickly finishing off the lizard he began coughing heavily as blood ran down from his lips, Suguru smiled at the red head as he turned around walking over to Kuroo he stood infront of the coughing cat folk before placing his hand onto the wound pushing in causing Kuroo to cough more as Suguru smiled happily.

"Oh god Kuroo, you're bleeding we've gotta stop it!" Suguru laughed as he mocked Kenma's voice as the catlike man's eyes rolled back into his head as he bled out. Bokuto wanted to move but if he did Ushijima would light him up like a piece of dry grass, he looked over at Daichi 'and he can barely even walk now.'

Kuroo breathed in a shaky breath as he looked over at Bokuto his vision was blurred and he could see two of the owl man, he could taste the thick poison from the dagger the lizard man had cut him open with.

"Ken, ma?" he slowly moved his head around he needed to find his Kenma, he didn't want to leave the calico boy, Bokuto looked at his cat friend who was poisoned and bleeding out in front of him sending him back to when Akaashi couldn't save those human kids.

....

"Agaashi we need to be careful! I'm not sure if any building will collapse or not!"

"Yes I know Koutarou, I'm being careful, quick! Come help me!"

Bokuto flew in by Akaashi seeing a bunch of little kids trapped in the burning building, though Bokuto has some issues with humans he didn't want to get on Akaashi's bad side. He grabbed the hot wood moving it out of the way as Akaashi reached inside trying to grab the children, a loud creak came from a nearby building as the black haired male pulled a small boy out of the building.

A large pole of wood began to lean forward alerting Bokuto as Akaashi pulled a small girl with blonde hair out of the building, she put her hand to his side before the pole quickly fell. Akaashi stretched out his wing a loud crack silenced the air as it fell covering the area in thick smoke.

"Shit! Agaashi! Agaashi where are you?!"

Bokuto followed the sound of coughing looking for the beautiful male. "Agaashi?.. Agaashi where are you?!" He hoped that Akaashi wasn't dead, he head a voice calling out his name as he turned around. 

"Bokuto!"The voice was soft yet hoarse as it began to cough heavily, Bokuto quickly ran over to the sound finding Akaashi still holding the girl, his wing and part of his side was crushed under the burning wood. "Akaashi! Hold on I got you!" He grabbed onto the wood wincing in pain as his hands wrapped around the hot wood, he begun to lift it letting Akaashi move out from under it.

"Agaashi?"

The male held a grim look on his face as he held the girl closer to him, Bokuto then realized how young she was, the flesh of her hand and the flesh on Akaashi's side had meshed together. Bokuto moved closer to his lover cupping his cheek.

"Don't look at her, it's okay, w-we need to cut her off of you though okay?"

"B-Bokuto she's still breathing I-I can feel her breathing.."

Bokuto wrapped a wing around Akaashi pulling him to his chest as Akaashi began to cry. "Shh, it's okay, she's dead Akaashi, she won't feel anything." Bokuto sadly looked at his lovers burned wing looking at the missing feathers knowing eventually he wouldn't be able to fly.

"Let me get her off of you, we need to go home and get you healed Agaashi."

"Kou, I don't wanna see her, don't make me watch."

Bokuto placed a kiss on the black haired male's forehead, he looked back down at the dead girl. "You don't have to watch, okay? Just close your eyes and think about our nest, you're safe." Akaashi closed his eyes nuzzling his face into Bokuto's chest as the silver and black haired male grabbed a piece of glass.

"If it hurts tell me, don't keep quiet like you normally do."

He felt his lover nod as he began cutting the girls hand from Akaashi's skin, talons dug into his arm until he finished, Bokuto looked at the fresh wound seeing that the hand mark had also left a scar. His wings wrapped tightly around Akaashi as he placed kisses on his lovers neck trying to calm him down, his hand moving to Akaashi hurt wing.

When he touched it a low coo left Akaashi as he touched the burned muscle, Bokuto felt his own waterworks begin to show. "They're going to kick me out when they know I'm injured Koutarou.."

"Then I'm going with you, I'll protect you at all cost Akaashi.."

.....

Bokuto snapped back to reality as Suguru looked over at him, the snakelike male inched closer as Kuroo coughed up blood and looked close to fainting. "Oh yeah? You just going to let him suffer and die?" Suguru stopped looking back at Kuroo then to Daichi who had pulled the arrow from his knee.

"Well you obviously aren't going to save them, unless you wanna be turned into a cooked meal."

Bokuto noticed Asahi behind Suguru readying a bow with the arrow he took up to the cave, he paused for a second before smiling. "Nah I think I'm good." The scaled man gave him a confused look before Bokuto quickly smacked him and Ushijima with his wings hurrying over and grabbing Kuroo before flying up, as he ascended into the sky he felt a heavy pain in his chest, he felt his blood begin to spill but quickly got Kuroo but to the cave.

He softly put Kuroo down before feeling himself begin to fall backwards, Akaashi quickly rushed over grabbing Bokuto's hand attempting to pull him into the cave, together they began to fall towards the ground.

"Bokuto! Come on use your wings goddamn it! I'll help you just use them please!"

The snow owl pattered male didn't answer, Akaashi quickly wrapped his arms under his lovers arms, stretching out both his wings. The two slightly glided through the air he smiled enjoying the wind under his wings, until Akaashi's injured wing gave out and they fell to the ground.

Akaashi groaned looked at Bokuto who began coughing again, the black haired male lifted his lover's shirt not finding a wound just fresh blood. "The hell, Koutarou, can you hear me? Please, come on.."

Suguru neared the two. "So the hatchling fell out of the nest." Akaashi froze hearing Suguru's voice. "You hurt Kuroo, leave us alone."  
"Why should I?"

Akaashi pressed his hear to Bokuto's chest hearing his faint and slow heartbeat. "Goddamn it, what the fuck do you want Suguru? We only have each other, we don't have any human or owl folk money."

Suguru paused looking at Akaashi's angered face, he hadn't seen that before. "It's not my fault Tendou got him, he moved when I told him not to."

He went to continue but stopped when his eyes widened, blood quickly poured out of his mouth as he looked back at Tendou. "I told you not to control me, bastard. Fuck you. Hey birdie you can have him, without us he can barely protect himself. Tah da~"

Akaashi looked back as Suguru, whose confident eyes were replaced with fear. Akaashi saw Asahi helping Daichi up as he ruffled his wings walking towards the scaled man.

"H-Hey Akaashi wait, come on I was joking I just wanted Kuroo let me go."  
Akaashi looked up at Tendou and Ushijima, but they were gone, looking over at Asahi he noticed worry had littered his face. 

"Where the hell are they taking Nishinoya?"


	8. Chapter 8

Nishinoya opened his eyes in front of his was the olive haired male and a red head who he had never seen before, looking to his side he noticed they were in the air. When he looked back locking eyes with bright demonic gold ones, the red head's lips pulled into a smile revealing his sharp fangs.

"Good morning birdie~"

Nishinoya glared at the demon in front of him, he may have looked like a lizard or dragon folk but you could tell in his eyes he was only a spawn of hell. "Where the hell are you taking me?"  
"Oh you'll be sticking with us till we figure out what to do with you. Who knows maybe we'll just turn you into food."

Nishinoya felt sick as the air pushed his hair back revealing his forehead. "Take me back please.."

"Can't you're poisoned and you'll die if we turn around, just go back to sleep birdie. We know a fairy so you'll be fine."

He didn't want to take the advice from a demon, taking it normally left you soulless or dead, and yet he was listening to the bad omen. His eyelids felt heavy as he begun to pass out again, Tendou turned back looking at Ushijima. "Poor kid, you can smell the stench of death on him."

"I smelt it on that man bun guy too."  
"Yeah, he looked healthy though, I wonder why he smelt of it."

Though Tendou normally didn't care and would make tons of cruel jokes about dead or dying creatures, but he looked worried for the small boy who had passed out. Their flight continued silently Tendou often looking back to make sure the feathered boy hadn't awoken from his dying sleep.

He froze noticing the boy wasn't there anymore. "Ushi, fuck! Ushijima where is he?" The olive haired male looked back turning to look at Tendou. "I don- Behind you!"

It was too late, the red headed demon and the cursed boy were falling from the sky towards a large lake, Tendou struggled to fight the suddenly violent boy who seemed more of a creature than most. Blood flew up hitting Nishinoya's face and feathers as he continued to attack Tendou, until they hit the water, everything seemed to stop when he was submerged in the cold water.

Looking down he noticed his talons dug deep into Tendou's neck as the life faded from his eyes, quickly letting go and swimming up for air he struggled to swim, the feathers were pulling him down into the black abyss the dead demon had sunk into.

Once he reached the shore his hands reached up to his feathered hair. "What the fuck did I just do? I-I just killed him, he was going to help me and I killed him!" A loud ringing broke his train of thoughts clouding his brain as his hands rushed to his ears, he began to scream as the pain of it echoed louder. 

A soft touch to his back made him stop as it went quiet, the only sound was the water hitting the sand. He peered over his shoulder seeing a man with a shaved head in the water giving a confused look, his fingers were webbed like a frogs and fish like scales littered his body. "Why the hell are you screaming?"

"Who the fuck are you? Don't touch me asshole."

The shaved headed man raised an eyebrow before sinking into the water leaving Nishinoya alone again, but it didn't take long till the sound of his blood rushing and his heart beating became overwhelming, he took back to the water. 

"HEY! PLEASE! COME BACK! I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM!"

An angry shaved head popped up from the water as webbed hands shown as well. "The closest castle is that way, and there's a flock with fairies and elves to the east." His webbed finger pointed towards the north, looking up at the sky the feathered boy could smell rain.

"I-I'm not turning into a monster am I?"  
"I mean, you look like one, but if you don't kill another you should be fine. Now go away I'm hungry and I don't like having company."

A long deep howl could be heard from deep within the tell trees that loomed over Nishinoya's head as he began walking, fog covered his bird like feet as he continued, something felt off about him as his head began to cloud and he felt himself begin to collapse to the ground.

.......

Asahi looked over at the sleeping cat and owl folk, he felt alone without Nishinoya, Daichi and Suga had gone on a walk through the new area while the other's rested. Though Bokuto had begun to heal quickly Akaashi fell ill as his burn wound became infected, and Kuroo was only allowed to sleep for ten minuets before needing to be woken up, Kenma spent every second with him, just in case.

He sighed looking at the burning embers as the flames crackled, Diachi walked back into the clearing holding Suga's hand as a loud blood curdling scream broke the silence. "What the hell was that?"

"A banshee?"

Bokuto's head perked up as his feathers began to puff up to make himself look bigger. "That wasn't a banshee, it was a bird folk like me and Akaashi I don't know what kind though." He began to move as a low groan left Akaashi causing Bokuto to coo as he pressed their foreheads together pecking his lovers lips before getting up.

"I'll go fly around and look."  
"Is that okay with your injury?"

Bokuto nodded at Asahi with a smile before taking off, a strong gust of wind blowing the hair from the brunettes face as one of Bokuto's white feathers fell onto the ground, Suga rushed over picking it up and placing it in his bag. Daichi slightly peered into the bag with a confused look, he opened his mouth to speak but Suga had left his side running over to Akaashi.

"Okay, look at me, this is Aloe vera and honey, it'll help you feel better can I see you're wound?"

Akaashi didn't move besides his head falling back against the tree. "Do you wanna wait for Bokuto?"

"I want Kou, I'm cold.."

Suga looked over at Daichi with a somber look in his eyes, Asahi got up startling Kenma as Kuroo's eyes opened in a glare before he calmed down seeing it was just the prince. "Asahi? Where are you going?"

"I need to get out of this area, it's too grim."

Bokuto landed with a worried look, his head snapped over at Asahi. "He's here. A fucking fish told me that! Come on you're gonna help me find your damned bird."

"Nishinoya is, is here?"

Bokuto nodded, a bad feeling resided in Asahi's stomach as he followed the owl like man.  
"I don't like this.."


	9. Chapter 9

Nishinoya opened his eyes finding himself covered in mist, his body ached in pain as his nose began to bleed. He looked around seeing nothing but the dim blue lights of little pixies and the trees that loomed over him, looking down at his hands he stared at the dried blood before wiping his nose tasting blood in his throat.

"I'm so done with this shit, I just wanna turn back."

The sound of a twig snapping made him quickly turned around, in front of him now stood Asahi. His hair was a mess and a worried look was plastered on his face, he neared the boy who's feathers began to ruffle up as he hunched over, his mouth slightly opened as his fangs shown.

"Nishinoya it's me, hey I'm here, lets go get you somewhere safe."  
"Don't fucking touch me!"

Asahi flinched as the boy spat at him before struggling to cough, his eyes didn't hold anger but they held fear. "Nishi, come here it's okay."

"No, no, no no,no! No it's not okay! Leave me alone! I-I'll kill you!"  
"You won-"  
"I will god damn it! Go away!"

The boy's breathing became heavy as his scaled hands flexed open getting ready to fight, he had the same look as when he first attacked Asahi. Bokuto landed behind the brunette with a knowing look. "Hey, hey it's too late for him now. You go back an I'll take care of i-"

"No, I'm not going to let anyone hurt him."

Asahi began walking closer to the feathered boy, his wings were torn and feathers hung loosely on them, one looked like it had been broken slightly. He stood in front of the angered boy now, noticing dried blood on his face as his bleeding nose, his eyes looked fogged over as if he wasn't there anymore.

"Nishi? Hey, I'm here, I made you a promise remember?"

There was no answer besides the ragged breathing from the boy, it was clear to Asahi that Nishinoya had less time of being a human now. He kneeled down in front of the boy reaching his hand out, but the boy's small hand didn't move to his, instead he began to look sickly as his knees buckled under him as Asahi quickly caught him. 

"Shit, Bokuto!"

The black and silver feathered male ran over looking down at Nishinoya who begun shivering violently and his breathing shakily quickened, Bokuto also kneeled down taking Nishinoya from Asahi and examining him for any wounds that might've been infected or fresh.

"I-I don't know what's happening, I'm not seeing anything wrong. I'm only finding scars no fresh open wound-"

Bokuto paused as sharp teeth cracked the bones in his hand, quickly he pushed Nishinoya off of him pulling his bleeding hand out of his mouth. "You better not get me sick you little fucker!"

Asahi stood up standing in between Bokuto and Nishinoya, a soft laugh could be heard from the small boy. "Why you littl-"

"Stop, go back to Akaashi, I can deal with him."  
Bokuto huffed before walking away and spreading his wings to take flight, Asahi and Nishinoya were alone now. "I'll kill you." He stared as the boy continued to mumble those words, sitting down he waiting for Nishinoya to calm down, but he never did.

"Have I lost you? Am I too late Nishinoya?"

"Hunger... Kill.."

Asahi sighed as Nishinoya stared at him, a wide smile pulled at the boy's lips. "Food." The brunette moved his hand to the dagger hitched on his leg. "No, hey Nishi I'm not food." The boy moved closer as Asahi began to pull the dagger out holding it out horizontally at Nishinoya.

The boy stopped his happy expression fell instead he held a betrayed look as he locked eyes with Asahi, he looked human again. "A-Asahi? Why're you.. Y-You wanna kill me?" Asahi pulled the dagger back placing it on the ground.

"Shit Nishi, no, come here, please."

The boy felt himself get pulled into Asahi's arms, a small smile appeared on his lips when the brunette didn't look at him. "Nishi, I'm so sorry, don't become a monster please.. I don't wanna kill you."  
"I'm a monster?..."

The prince froze at the grim words the boy had spoken. "Shit no, nono you're not a monster, I'm sorry! Nishi-" His words were cut off as he was pulled into a kiss, quickly returning it he felt Nishinoya's scaled arms wrap around his neck, gently Asahi pinned the boy to the ground under him.

He felt the boy's legs wrap around his torso as their kissing became heated, a low moan left the boy as Asahi pushed a hand up his chest. The brunette pulled away looking at the boy before beginning to trail kisses on the non covered parts of the boy's skin, softly sucking on the boy's collarbone he earned more soft moans, he began to smile as he pulled away locking eyes with the boy under him again.

"I love you so much Nishi, I don't wanna lose you."  
Nishinoya let out a low coo as he pulled Asahi back into a needy kiss, he felt the prince's hands grab on to his hips pulling him closer as their lips danced, the feathered boy smiled as he bit down onto Asahi's bottom lip drawing blood. 

Asahi pulled away bringing his finger to his lip seeing his blood. "You bit me."  
"S-Sorry.." Nishinoya felt himself get pulled up as the brunette began to sit up. "Where are we going with this Nishi?"

He felt the boy nuzzle into the crook of his neck pressing soft kisses on his skin, he froze as the boy's teeth sunk deep into his skin. He wasn't holding Nishinoya, he wasn't talking to the boy he became fond of.

He felt his flesh being torn away by the creature's jaws, he tried not to make a sound as he saw his blood pour down it's mouth as it smiled at the brunette. There was no trace of the boy left in those now amber eyes, he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Asahi pulled away bringing his finger to his lip seeing his blood. "You bit me."  
"S-Sorry.." Nishinoya felt himself get pulled up as the brunette began to sit up. "Where are we going with this Nishi?"

He felt the boy nuzzle into the crook of his neck pressing soft kisses on his skin, he froze as the boy's teeth sunk deep into his skin. He wasn't holding Nishinoya, he wasn't talking to the boy he became fond of.

He felt his flesh being torn away by the creature's jaws, he tried not to make a sound as he saw his blood pour down it's mouth as it smiled at the brunette. There was no trace of the boy left in those now amber eyes, he was gone.

Asahi quickly shoved the creature off of him and stood up, he readied his dagger to kill although his shoulder sent shocks of pain through him. He watched as Nishinoya shakily stood up with ruffled feathers his breathing turned heavy as amber eyes landed on him once again.

"Nishinoya please, please come back to me.."

Asahi looked at the creature who stole the body of the boy he loved, his once brown living eyes burned a bright amber gaze as they locked onto him.

Nishinoya, the bittersweet boy he promised to save, was gone, Asahi tightened his grip on his dagger. He no longer had a choice, he had to kill the feathered boy. The warm glow rested onto the creature his feather's giving off a raven color causing him to look angelic, the brunette felt his heart shatter as he watched the boy, keeping the dagger in his hands.

"God damn it, why... Why couldn't you've just hung on for a little longer? Why did you do this to me Nishinoya!"

The creature stopped, his eyes widened as he looked at Asahi, the amber glow was darkened as Nishinoya had broken through, the boy had a scared gaze as he looked at the prince. But as soon as he came back he was gone once again, the boy backed away and in the blink of an eye vanished into thin air.

Asahi spun trying to locate Nishinoya, he stopped as leaves, berries and half of a branch fell in front of him, he slowly gazed up meeting eyes with the black feathers as fangs turned to a smile and his amber eyes were grim. The prince felt himself hit the ground as the creature landed on his, his birdlike talons dug deep into his shoulders, swiftly Asahi swung his arm watching as the blade of his dagger collided with the skin on Nishinoya's chest.

Blood slipped from the wound and dripped into the brunette's shirt, the feathered boy whimpered getting off of Asahi, the prince quickly grabbed the boy's scaled wrists pulling him into a tight hug.

It was quiet, nothing moved, no one spoke, the two stayed like that for a few seconds longer.

Until feathers began to ruffle and a loud scream left the boy as he struggled to leave the prince's touch, he let go of one of the boy's wrists as he softly pressed the dagger onto his scaled belly, talons dug deep into his wrist causing him to wince. Nishinoya's body quivered as the cold blade softly pressed against him, he could find the ability to form words instead he dug his talons into Asahi's wrist praying he wouldn't stab him.

"Just come back to me hun, please?"  
"A-Asahi.."

A tear ran down Asahi's cheeks as Nishinoya's sickly ragged voice could be heard. "Take me with you Nishi, please.." The boy's breathing hitched as the dagger slowly cut through his skin, his hands shakily reached up as his arms wrapped around Asahi's neck, he got closer letting his jaw bite down onto the prince's throat.

The brunette didn't shove him off, as he pushed it in deeper he heard a loud pop as he could barely breathe, his vision began to blur as he looked down at his blood coated hands before Nishinoya collapsed onto his chest. He held the boy closer as he began to lose consciousness, a low hum leaving the boy, it was a familiar tune, one Asahi had sang to him before.

"Asahi..?"

The scared tone in the boy's voice made Asahi cup his cheek pressing their forehead's together, the boy felt hot like he was having a fever but his cheek felt freezing cold. "A-Asahi, I don't wanna die, I don't want you to die.. P-Please go get help.." Asahi pressed a finger to his lips as he removed it he leaned in leaving a little space between their lips.

"I'm scared too."

A soft smile pulled at Asahi's lips as Nishinoya leaned in connecting their lips, sharks shot through both of them, shakily Nishinoya pulled away the life fading from his eyes once again as Asahi felt himself begin to pass out.

"I-I think I love you Asahi.."

"I love you more Nishi."  
"Do you p-promise?"

"What?"  
"Do you promise you'll love me..?"

"I promised that a while ago."

There was a long silence, slightly scaring Asahi until he heard the boy sigh. "A promise, it's nice coming from you.."

.

.

.

.

Bonus:

Daichi tripped into a clearing seeing Asahi and Nishinoya laid on the ground, he ran over breathing havily as he shook the prince sighing as he earned a slight groan from him, a deep bite mark rested on his throat as it bled heavily.

"Shit! We gotta get you back!"  
"Nishi.."

Daichi looked over at the sleeping feathered boy, he froze as he realized it. "Asahi he isn't a-"

"He need's help, please Dai-" A heavy coughing fit interrupted him as more blood came from him, the tan male knew he couldn't save the boy. "Do you want to hold Nishinoya while I try to stop the bleeding?"

"P-Please.." Daichi moved over picking up the boy's lifeless body, Asahi took him in his arms as a choked sob left him, Daichi watched as Asahi moved the feathered hair from the boy's face pressing a kiss on his forehead, it pained him to watch.

Daichi moved closer rubbing Asahi's back as the prince cried, he didn't want to look at the corpse in the brunettes arms, Bokuto landed staring down with a frown. He walked over crouching down in front of Asahi, his gaze shifted to the dead boy. 

"Let me bury him for you, if that bite doesn't get treated it'll get infected which is a painful death."

"Please be careful with him.."

Bokuto took Nishinoya in his arms. "I will, now go get back to the others." Asahi tried to get up after Bokuto had disappeared but he fell back as Daichi caught him, he felt light headed and nauseous.

He leaned to the side as he began to cough, falling to the ground as he felt his body go cold, Daichi had begun to freak out but Asahi could only hear a loud ringing in his ears as he continued to cough. Stars and black dots filled his vision as he felt his breathing stop and he collapsed onto the ground, he felt someone shaking him as he begun to drift off, as his eyes closed he heard a familiar voice.

"Wakey wakey."

Asahi opened his eyes to see Nishinoya, he had no feathers, no fangs or amber eyes, he was human again. He harshly pulled Nishinoya into a hug hearing a happy hum come from the boy as they held each other.

"You made and kept a promise."  
"I did.."


End file.
